the person that you'd take a bullet for
by scribblers
Summary: a series of snapshots from the lives of everyone's favourite gun mages


"H- hi." Alzack muttered as he sat down at the bar.

"Hey." Mira said, folding her arms and pouting a bit. She was still unused to acting nice and bubbly and her attempts to be kind always bordered on pouting anger.

"I'm n- new? I don't know if Master's mentioned me." Alzack said, fidgeting in his seat a bit.

"Yup. He did. You're Alzack, right?" Mira asked, attempting an awkward smile and failing rather miserably.

"Yeah. And, uh, Master Makarov said to come here to get my guild mark." Alzack said. His words sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Oh. Yeah. Guess that's part of my job now huh? Uh, okay, where do you want it?" Mira asked, squatting behind the bar to get to the locked cabinet containing the magic stamp.

"Uh… I'm not sure." He said. Mira stuck her head up above the bar to give him an annoyed look before returning to her search for the stamp.

As she searched, a girl with bright green hair sat down right next to Alzack. He glanced at her for half a second…

And froze.

She was _gorgeous_.

Her green hair was shorter than Alzack's own, and her eyes were a bright purple that popped out in her pale white face. She was dressed in a short, tight yellow dress that didn't exactly leave plenty to the imagination, and a brown vest the same color as his poncho. But the thing that caught his attention most wasn't her cute haircut or her beautiful eyes or her gorgeous body. It was the gun holstered at her side.

"Are you a gun mage?" Alzack asked without thinking. She turned to him and he felt a bit like he was disintegrating when those violet eyes gazed at him.

"Yup. Why?" She asked, turning her bar stool to look at him.

"Well, uh, so am I." Alzack said, suddenly feeling like an idiot.

"And…?" The girl asked. Alzack bit his lip. He shouldn't have started talking to her. Oh God, she probably thought he was a loser.

"As much as I'd love to get some popcorn and watch this train wreck happen, I need to give you your guild mark, Zack." Mira interrupted, smirking at Alzack when his face turned tomato red. He opened his mouth to retort, but all he could manage to say was a quiet, "It's Alzack."

"Nice to meet you Alzack, I'm Bisca." The green-haired girl said, clearly seeing his distress and holding out a hand. Alzack took it. He felt his face heat up just at the contact of their hands. God, if this was what he was like just shaking this girl's hand, he was pretty sure he would never be able to hold decent conversation with her.

" _Alzack_ here," Mirajane said, putting a ridiculous amount of emphasis on his name, "Doesn't know where to get his guild mark, and I'm getting rather impatient, so if you could help him, that be great, Bisca."

"Maybe you could get it on your chest, like Gray." Bisca said, pointing at a shirtless boy across the room.

"No. Not my kind of thing." Alzack said quickly.

"Well, most people get it on their arm." Mirajane said, sounding immensely bored. Bisca nodded and pointed at several people. Alzack could see different colored Fairy Tail symbols displayed proudly on several people's biceps and shoulders across the hall.

"I don't know." Alzack muttered. Bisca rolled her eyes.

"If you won't pick, I will." She sang. Alzack glanced around the crowd in the guild hall, trying to see a guild mark he liked. Eventually, Bisca sighed and grabbed the collar of his leather poncho and tugged it up over his head.

"Hey!" Alzack protested, but Bisca barely noticed as she undid the first three buttons of his red shirt.

"Turn around." The green-haired woman ordered. Alzack squeaked in embarassment and obeyed, his face bright red. She tugged on the back of Alzack's collar so part of his back was exposed.

"There." She told Mirajane, pointing to the base of Alzack's neck.

"Color?" The woman asked. Alzack was about to say red when Bisca spoke for him.

"Green."

"You got it." Mira shoved the stamp onto the area Bisca had pointed at. Alzack hissed as little needles of white hot pain prickled the top of his back.

"Done." Mirajane said after a few seconds. She removed the stamp from Alzack's skin and the gun mage's shoulders drooped a bit in relief.

"Hm. Looks good." Bisca said, then moved back into Alzack's line of sight and grinned. Alzack grinned back.

"Really?" Alzack asked. Bisca nodded, smiling wider. Alzack let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. I was terrified that it was going to look awful." He said, and the green-haired gun mage laughed. Alzack smiled. He was pretty sure he had just made a friend.

His first friend from Fairy Tail. As he watched Bisca's bright, laughing face, he had to admit, he wasn't displeased at all with who it was.


End file.
